dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super 17
In Hell, Dr. Gero and Dr. Myu create another Android 17 meant to combine with the Android 17 on Earth to become the perfect being. After opening a portal between Hell and Earth, the two doctors telepathically brainwash the original Android 17 into joining their cause. Before going to meet his counterpart, Android 17 approaches Android 18 with a proposition of joining him, and failing to do that kills 18's husband, Kuririn. Leaving Android 18 to mourn her loss, 17 goes on his way and merges with his counterpart to become Super 17. The newly formed Super 17 battles many of the Z Fighters, defeating all with relative ease. After having his program changed by Dr. Myu, Super 17 again kills Dr. Gero. Soon afterwards he engages Goku in combat, and is able to absorb all of Goku's energy-based attacks due to his upgraded abilities. Realizing that his attacks are ineffective, Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 4 to properly combat Super 17, even attempting a self-destruct technique to defeat him when simply transforming proves ineffective. Super 17, however, is able to stop the attack by creating a shield, saving himself and Goku from destruction and leaving Goku exhausted. As he is about to finish Goku, Android 18 arrives to remind 17 of his free will, spurring him into killing Dr. Myu. Wanting to reform himself further, Super 17 challenges Android 18 to a fight and allows her to fire wave after wave of energy blasts at him, each of which he absorbs. In doing so, Super 17 is left defenseless, his time being preoccupied with absorbing attacks. Acting upon this advantage, Goku approaches 17 and does a Great Dragon Fist through his chest, killing him. After the battle, Android 18 comments that the 17 she knew allowed himself to be killed, forcing the Super 17 entity to continually absorb attacks and expose its weakpoint. It is possible that the wish Goku gave at the end brought back the real Android 17. On Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2, other than the giant characters such as the great ape and others, he the second tallest, second to Broly. Techniques and special abilities Energy Absorption :Like other androids, at least 19 and 20, Super 17 has the ability to absorb energy into himself through a certain pose and add it to his own. He's made this his own type of absorption ability by not only regaining energy by stealing it, but by adding it to his maximum power and making him stronger. He also doesn't need to absorb energy with his hands like the other two, but can put both hands at a 90 degree angel outward and raise an invisible field capable of absorbing what seems like anything as long as he holds that pose. Flash Bomb :He uses this attack when he places both hands forward with his fingers stretching out, concentrating energy into his fingertips. He then fires several hundred small yellow shots of energy that act as a machine gun blast. He also seems to be able to fire the attack in a cone shape, causing a shotgun effect. Super Flash Bomb : This is almost like the flash bomb attack, only looks to have a much longer range, being able to span across half the planet. Hell Storm :This attack was only named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, but it still holds enough danger to be counted as a named attack. He does what Android 16 does and takes off his hands, only one though, and instead of firing blasts from the gun hidden in his arm, he fires several hundred bullets much like flash bomb, only causing more damage and firing in a narrower straight line. Electric Hell Ball (電撃地獄玉, Dengeki Jigoku Tama) : Super 17's most powerful attack, known as the Electro Eclipse Bomb in the English dub of the anime. He places his hands forward as if he were going to do a flash bomb attack, only he forms a sphere of black energy that has another gray sphere inside it that turns black in the center and has red electricity flowing around it. If he holds the attack for a few seconds, it seems to take on a decagon shape, but most commonly looks like a circle. Once he fires it, it leaves a shot black trail of energy behind before it hits the target, very easily causing a small nuke sized explosion that destroys everything caught in the explosion. This is the attack he uses on Dr Myuu when he says to show no one controls him. What's funny is that in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, the attack is named Shocking Death Ball, yet he calls out "Electric Hell Sphere." Category:Characters Category:Artificial humans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains